dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy Blacha
Tommy Blacha (born August 25, 1962) is an Emmy-nominated American comedy writer, working for shows such as Da Ali G Show and Late Night with Conan O'Brien. Tommy is currently working on Metalocalypse as a voice actor. Tommy co-created the show with Brendon Small and wrote for the first two seasons, but as of season 3 he is strictly involved as a voice actor. He is still credited for his role as an original co-creator following his departure from production. Tommy Blacha was completely uninvolved with "Metalocalypse: The Doomstar Requiem", and his voices for Murderface and Dr. Rockzo were imitated by Brendon Small, while Mike Keneally voiced Toki. It is unknown if he will be involved in the future of Dethklok at all. In October 2015, when Brendon Small was asked in an interview if Blacha will be on board with the Metalocalypse Finale: "Metalocalypse: The Army of the Doomstar", Small stated "we do not know that, just yet". Career Tommy started as a local Chicago Comedy writer, where he met Andy Richter. Andy eventually landed Tommy a job with the Conan O'Brien show in 1993. Tommy worked on the Conan O'Brien show until 1999 writing bit pieces and developing such characters as "Gaseous Wiener" and "PimpBot5000". After leaving the Conan O'Brien show, Tommy went on to work for WWE in 1999 as a Creative Director. At WWE he helped come up with new plotlines and stories for the company. This role put him in bit parts for the fights themselves, where while playing a medic he once ended up getting slammed into a table by the wrestler Kane . Tommy also participated in what was voted Monday Night RAW's worst moment, which was the delivery of Mae Young's hand baby. During this time, Tommy was also doing work with TV Funhouse, an animation short for Saturday Night Live. He was part of the writing team as well playing the voice part of Hank and Whiskers. Some sources also list Tommy Blacha as a Producer for TV FunHouse. While there he wrote and produced the infamous "Black Sabbath" cartoon and the Oprah-bashing "Stedman: Secret Agent" cartoon with Andy Breckman. Tommy lived in Las Vegas for a short while in 2002 and 2003 where he was promoting mixed martial arts and pro wrestling events. He was also attempting to do this in Japan and Russia. By 2004 Tommy Blacha moved onto new projects, becoming a writer on "Andy Richter Controls The Universe, the Da Ali G Show and head writer for "Late World with Zach" and The Orlando Jones Show. During this time, he met Brendon Small and began developing the concept for Metalocalypse which was picked up by Adult Swim in 2005 and was first aired in August 2006. In the show he voices the characters of Toki Wartooth, William Murderface, Dr. Rockzo and many others. He has written every episode of the first two seasons of the show and directed the episodes Dethstars and Dethgov. Category:Crew Category:Metalocalypse